souofandomcom-20200213-history
Destroy
Please keep in mind that page is heavily under construction and will be updated. Aliquam feugiat viverra est in accumsan. Aenean in diam quis nulla laoreet commodo eget at dui. Donec rutrum arcu nec mollis faucibus. Curabitur nunc nisl, malesuada ut eleifend in, suscipit nec diam. Aenean vitae accumsan mi, eu condimentum est. In ligula dui, tincidunt vitae turpis nec, consequat ultrices erat. Donec a consectetur magna. Morbi mattis pellentesque ante, at pharetra leo ultricies eu. Aenean eu ornare leo. Vivamus quis efficitur nibh, nec pharetra ipsum. Nullam sollicitudin accumsan facilisis. Curabitur a aliquet metus. Ut elementum posuere vehicula. In non tellus turpis. Quisque dapibus ullamcorper nibh non interdum. Vestibulum lacinia vel purus vel mattis. Curabitur id tellus ac justo vulputate laoreet. Praesent sit amet tortor mi. Ut feugiat risus vitae pellentesque lacinia. Praesent nibh eros, facilisis vitae nisl at, sagittis porttitor metus. In facilisis nunc in neque hendrerit gravida. Nullam neque libero, volutpat in felis non, maximus lacinia massa. Phasellus id sem venenatis, dignissim ex ut, iaculis velit. Cras suscipit, mauris id dictum pulvinar, nisi nibh cursus felis, tincidunt sagittis urna tellus non lorem. In metus enim, imperdiet in mauris lobortis, pellentesque dictum augue. Quisque luctus est nisi, et ornare mi commodo at. Praesent in ultricies magna. Aliquam tincidunt eros eu viverra pulvinar. Quisque urna nulla, commodo fermentum tincidunt ut, fringilla ullamcorper libero. Nam sollicitudin elit libero, vitae euismod ligula varius at. Suspendisse potenti. Quisque quis fringilla magna. Fusce faucibus lacinia neque, eu eleifend ipsum fringilla sit amet. Pellentesque vitae tempor lorem. Vestibulum dictum nibh augue, tempus mollis ipsum convallis eget. Vestibulum libero quam, semper sit amet semper ut, lobortis id lacus. Aliquam erat volutpat. Curabitur tempor justo id diam scelerisque, vitae ullamcorper tellus varius. Duis a egestas erat. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aliquam magna ex, sagittis nec laoreet eget, vulputate posuere est. Cras arcu tortor, aliquet vel justo scelerisque, maximus sagittis tortor. Bottling a Vampire * Relevant Vampires: * Favored By: Sabbatianoí, Sâbotnichav, Djadadjii * Region: Bulgaria * Main Article: Seen most often in Bulgarian traditions as the most effective means of destroying a vampire. Armed with a religious icon and an empty bottle the hunter will ambush the vampire and corner it. Having nowhere to go the hunter will prick a finger and let a few drops of blood fall into the bottle. The vampire will jump into the bottle. The hunter seals it and throws it into the fire to burn. Cutting the Chest * Relevant Vampires: * Favored By: * Region: Slavic Areas * Main Article: Corpse Mutilation A second variant of this practice is piercing the chest with a needle or cutting the chest with a knife, so the soul could not follow the demons, nor the dead could transform into a vampire. Cutting the Hamstring * Relevant Vampires: Plague Vampire * Favored By: * Region: Global * Main Article: Corpse Mutilation This involves cutting the ligaments at the elbows and knees. It's meant to trap a vampire in it's grave. Sometimes only for as long as it takes for a Stake-N-Bake, sometimes the hunter will simply leave the vampire forever crippled and rebury it. Cremation * Relevant Vampires: * Favored By: * Region: Global * Main Article: Cremation Perhaps the most successful and extreme way of destroying a vampire. The body is burned to ash, the bone fragments ground to powder. Usually the ash is dumped into a river or well flowing body of water or cast to the four directions of wind. Sometimes the ashes are mixed with water or wine and drunk as a cure. Although there are two or three tales where cremation was not effective and vampire somehow returned. Corpse Binding * Relevant Vampires: pretty much all of them * Favored By: * Region: Global * Main Article: Corpse Binding Debatably the original and oldest way of stopping a vampire. Archeological digs have been found where corpses were tied with all manor of ropes and vines, some with Thorns. It's use is extremely debated in some of the oldest cases. It might be a natural part of the burial rites for the most ancient of burials. More modern folk tales, and by that I mean 5,000 years and newer, have attributed it to a form of lesser form of Staking, forcing the vampire to be tied to it's grave eternally. Decapitation * Relevant Vampires: * Favored By: * Region: Europe, Russia, UK, USA, Central America * Main Article: Corpse Mutilation This comes from the belief and observation that neither the head or body can survive if the brain is detached from heart. Some tales found in Eastern Europe do note that the head must be properly further treated or it may reattach and the vampire can come back. Vampires in Asia and some parts of South America laugh at this though as they regularly go about without their bodies. Four Plants * Relevant Vampires: * Favored By: * Region: Slavic Areas * Main Article: The plant favored changes from town to town but generally Wolfsbane, Mandrake Holly, Wild Roses or certain types of flowers. You go out into the woods and find them growing naturally, then transplant them on top top of the suspected vampires grave, one at the head, one at each arm and one at this feet. The roots will grow in and bind the vampire to it's grave preventing it from getting up. Keeping the corpse * Relevant Vampires: * Favored By: * Region: Slavic Areas * Main Article: Old people in ancient times kept the body of the dead close and would not not to allow an animal to pass over the corpse, because it could take the spirit of the deceased, who after that would become a vampire. Living Fire * Relevant Vampires: * Favored By: * Region: * Main Article: Need Fire An older version of the Need Fire. Living Fire is believed to be holy, having been started without human interference. It was particularly popular in the Classical world; Greece, Rome, Egypt and certain parts of the Middle East. It was made by using a natural heat source such as using highly polished copper or bronze mirrors - no striking allowed - on a particularly significant night such as a solstice or religious feast. Some accounts state that it could be allowed to go out and the ashes used to make Holy Water. Other temples required a year round crew of attendants to keep the fire going as it could only by ignited on that one day. A modern example of a Living Fire would be the Olympic Torch - lit by mirrors in Greece and not allowed to go out until the end of the games. Ludicium Aquae * Relevant Vampires: Plague Vampire * Favored By: Self Styled Hunters * Region: Middle Ages, UK * Main Article: Borrowed from Witch Dunking it worked pretty much exactly the same way. However it was abandoned fairly quickly as it was just disgusting. You dig up a rotting corpse who was suspected of the being a vampire and chuck it in a pond or river. If it floats they were guilty. Need Fire * Relevant Vampires: * Favored By: * Region: Celtic parts of Europe and the UK, Some parts of India * Main Article: Need Fire Like the fire-churning still customary in India for kindling the sacrificial fire, the need- or wild-fire is made by the friction of one piece of wood on another, or of a rope upon a stake. Need-fire is a practice of shepherd peoples to ward off disease and the undead from their herds and flocks. It is kindled on occasions of special distress, particularly at the outbreak of an illness or certain wild animal attack, and the cattle are driven between two bonfires. Piercing a Corpse * Relevant Vampires: * Favored By: * Region: Global * Main Article: Corpse Mutilation Only slightly different from staking as piercing a corpse does not go all the way through the body, not does it necessarily target the heart. Although most Hollywood vampire stakings to count as piercing. Piercing is often combined with several other methods suck as staking, binding decapitation and so on depending on the town's lore. Generally, to Pierce a Corpse you need either nails or thorns, sometime sewing needles will work. Normal targets for piercing are the hands, feet, and facial cheeks. Poo on a Grave * Relevant Vampires: * Favored By: * Region: Bulgarians, Middle East, Western Asia * Main Article: Sometimes it's just as simple as taking a shit on someone's grave. Sometimes you mix in a bit of poison. There are a handful of tales that state some varieties of vampire are only too happy to eat excrement when they can't find blood or life energy. Pouring water around the tomb * Relevant Vampires: * Favored By: * Region: Slavic Areas * Main Article: This custom came up frequently in sever Slavic tales of the Undead. People believed that if they poured water on the grave of the deceased every day for forty days - no you can't miss a day - the grave would be blocked and the deceased could not leave the place because vampires can’t cross the water. Pressing the coffin with stones * Relevant Vampires: * Favored By: * Region: Slavic Areas * Main Article: People in Slavic areas would often cover the coffins with heavy stones, or pile them up on top of the grass so that the undead couldn’t come out and roam. Second / Supplemental Burial * Relevant Vampires: * Favored By: Global * Region: * Main Article: In several parts of the world it is customary to exhume the grave and clean the bones, say a few prayers. This allows the living to reconnect with their lost loved ones and to check to see how the corpse is getting on. Some areas will intentionally mummy or smoke the corpse and exhume them ever few years. Other areas check for decomposition and those that are not acting a normal corpse are further examined. Some towns have a cultures that state that the soul cannot rest until they have had a second burial. Sing-Sing * Relevant Vampires: * Favored By: * Region: USA * Main Article: Controversially applied to vampires in recent years. A Sing-Sing is a general name for a widely variant series of cleansing and purification rituals by a Tribe's Shaman or Medicine Man/Woman. Stake the Ground * Relevant Vampires: * Favored By: * Region: Eastern Europe * Main Article: What came first, the tale of a teenager who pins her skirt or his pants to a gave and dies of fright or the idea that you can stake the ground to kill a vampire... Anyway... In some areas of Eastern Europe you take three wooden stakes or very long iron nails and drive them into the ground above a grave. The placement varies from town to town. The idea is that this will impale the vampire and/or kill it if it tries to leave. Staking * Relevant Vampires: * Favored By: * Region: Global * Main Article: Staking This was not originally intended to kill a vampire only a way to pin them down to allow you to do other things such as decapitate the corpse, pierce, binding and so on. The first stories of fatal stakings were done with long Iron Swords, and this was intended to permanently pin the vampire to it's grave and force it to starve. The expense of leaving an iron sword behind gradually became any number of very long wooden stakes and the use of thin yet long nails. For staking to be effective, it must go all the way though a body and into the coffin/ground under it. Threshold * Relevant Vampires: * Favored By: * Region: Abrahamic * Main Article: In some Abrahamic (Jewish, Christian, Muslim) folk-traditions, the devil and all things evil cannot go where it is not welcome or barred. While widely popular in fiction there is some actual basis for the idea in Folk Tales, though not a verbal invitation. Usually a number of plants are dried and hung, things like horseshoes or a talisman by the door. Sometimes small charms or spell bottles are buried by a step. In yet other areas all it takes is to draw a small symbol between coats of paint. Generally, it's a way to protect yourself, but there are an odd couple of tales where it's suggested that you can bombard a vampire's resting place with Threshold charms to forbid them from leaving the spot.